1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mower mainly used for mowing a lawn.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a known mower for mowing a lawn (e.g., JP 2005-253387 A), a plurality of blades rotated about a vertical axis is arranged side by side within a flat mower deck having a flat ceiling. A forward baffle plate shaped along rotational loci of opposite ends of the blades is provided to an inside forward part of the mower deck, and grass is cut in a mulching mode in which grass is repeatedly carried around, finely cut and released behind the passage of the mower.
In mowing work carried out in mulching mode, fine-cutting chambers each housing a blade are disposed independent from each other, whereby grass clippings is carried around and finely cut in an independent fashion in each of the cutting chambers. A means for further enhancing fine-cutting performance is also implemented by providing a vertical wall-shaped grass clippings guide that faces from a peripheral wall of each of the cutting chambers toward the center of blade rotation, guiding the grass clippings that revolve and flow inside the cutting chambers to the rotational center of the blades, and causing the grass clippings to slow down and drop.
However, in the conventional structure, since a grass clippings guide composed of a plate material is mounted in the form of a vertical wall on the ceiling of the mower deck, a space wedge-shaped in plan view is present between the grass clippings guide and the cutting chamber peripheral wall formed by the forward baffle plate, and some grass clippings can enter into this space and adhere together with mud to form a large clump that is deposited on the surface at the end of mowing. A clump solidified in this manner cannot be removed by washing alone and must be broken apart using a bar or the like, and mower cleanup after the mowing work is laborious.
In view of the foregoing aspects of the prior art, an object of the present invention is to facilitate mower cleaning after the mowing work.